Estaremos bien
by elilovesanime
Summary: Desde el momento que entre en aquella oficina sabía que mis prioridades habían quedado en el olvido y que el deseo se apoderaría completamente de mi, había llegado para poner un fin en aquella relación ilícita que tenía con mi profesor, porque eso involucraba sentimientos que no quería tener… como el amor./un hermoso one shot damas y caballeros pasen y lean!


_**Estaremos bien.**_

_**One shot.**_

_**Pov Lucy.**_

_1. Natsu es mayor que Lucy por 3 años_

_2. Toda la historia se desarrolla en la universidad_

Desde el momento que entre en aquella oficina sabía que mis prioridades habían quedado en el olvido y que el deseo se apoderaría completamente de mí. Tampoco fue como si me sorprendiera mucho ya que mi fuerza de voluntad era muy pobre y supe que sucumbiría a la lujuria muy rápido, pero ese no es el punto, había llegado a la habitación para poner un fin en aquella relación ilícita que tenía con mi profesor, porque algo malo estaba ocurriendo conmigo y eso involucraba sentimientos que no quería tener… como el amor.

Si diablos, yo Lucy Heartfilia me había enamorado de mi profesor de universidad cuando se suponía que solo tendríamos sexo.

No es que me estuviera acostando con el por mis calificaciones ni nada y siempre que podía se lo hacía notar, pero el simple hecho era porque estaba buenísimo, eso es lo que trataba de decirme a mí misma desde el inicio solo era eso.

Lo había conocido hace unos años mediante un amigo y desde ahí comenzamos una relación muy informal y sin tener sentimientos amorosos entre nosotros.

Pero para mí mala suerte sentí como el veneno del amor comenzaba a florecer en mi interior y eso no podía suceder así que desde ese momento supe que tenía que cortar cualquier lazo con él y es por eso que había decidió visitar a Natsu aquella tarde, pero todo se vino abajo cuando mi mirada se encontró con su cuerpo, llevaba una camisa blanca ajustada que le marcaba sus músculos y unos pantalones que le quedaban un poco sueltos, su cabello revuelto que lo hacía lucir sexy y aquella media sonrisa que me dedico cuando me vio entrar. Perdí mi aliento, tuve que tratar de controlarme fuertemente.

—Hola Lucy, ¿Qué haces por aquí?

Me hablo amablemente y aun con una gran sonrisa en su cara. Sus ojos verdes olivo me prestaban mucha atención.

Ahí fue cuando perdí el control, mi bolso y los libros que sostenía cayeron al suelo.

Natsu al ver mi acción me pregunto si sucedía algo malo, yo simplemente negué con la cabeza. Cerré la puerta que estaba a mi espaldas con seguro y me abalance a besarlo él estaba un poco confundido y un poco asustado ya que alguien podría descubrirnos pero después de unos minutos una cosa llevo a la otra y ahora estaba sentada en su escritorio sintiendo como las manos de Natsu se abrían paso por debajo de mi falda haciéndome gemir y temblar.

Acariciaba mis piernas mientras me besaban haciendo que me llenara de placer por su tacto tan suave, cada vez que avanzaba más sentía como la temperatura aumentaba. Empezó a besar mi cuello haciendo un camino hasta mi escote donde desabrocho los botones dejando ver mi ropa interior dejo caer mi camisa a un lado y siguió recorriendo mi cuerpo con sus labios. Trataba de contener mis gemidos pero cada vez se hacía un poco más difíciles de aguantar.

Sentí como sus manos aparto mis piernas y se posicionaba de rodillas delante de mi dando pequeños besos en la cara interna de mi muslo, en ese momento recordé porque estaba en esa oficina para terminar nuestros encuentros.

Pero mi mente se perdió cuando sentí como deslizaba la lencería por mis piernas y rozaba mi centro con su experta lengua, ahogue un fuerte gemido.

Estaba cerca, Dios, estaba muy cerca esperaba que no decidiera parar en ningún momento.

Gemí y sujete con fuerza el cabello del pelirosado que estaba atendiendo mi parte baja, mordí mi labio sabía que no debería estar haciendo esto, tenía que haber terminado todo desde el momento que cruce la puerta pero ahí estaba con el chico del que me estaba enamorando entre mis piernas.

— ¿Estas cerca?

—S-Si— respondí con un poco de dificultad y diablos si estaba muy cerca pero no podía hacerlo, quizás si despejaba un poco mi mente y otra posición ayudarían—Porque no intentamos tú adentro

Su sonrisa cambio a una muy provocadora y asintió.

Desabotono su pantalón y rápido se puso un condón que tenía dentro del maletín, me beso con fuerza y sentí como su virilidad acariciaba mi centro rozo la punta una… dos… tres…

— ¡Hazlo ya!

Escuche una risa pequeña hasta que lo sentí entrar de inmediato mi cuerpo se arqueo, clave mis uñas en su espalda, escuche sus gruñidos, beso mis pechos y dejo pequeñas marcas en mi cuello y clavículas.

Comenzamos a tomar un ritmo más rápido, enrosque mis piernas en su cadera para que pudiera entrar profundo.

—Natsu rápido por favor

Natsu acaricio mis labios con su pulgar, daba mordiscos suaves juguetonamente.

Sujeto mis caderas y sus movimientos se hicieron bruscos y más fuertes haciéndome perder el equilibrio.

—Oh Lucy— decía mi nombre entre gemidos lo que hacía el ambiente más excitante aun.

Subió mi pierna derecha sobre su hombro lo que hizo que sintiera el orgasmo muy cerca, el al notarlo deslizo su mano en mis pechos y con esa rutina consiguió hacerme llegar.

Al sentirlo clave las uñas en la mesa gimiendo con fuerza cayendo acostada en el escritorio mientras temblaba por haber llegado al punto máximo.

Cuando me calme un poco Natsu me sujeto y me posiciono en el suelo.

Esto tiene que parar.

—Espera

Su mirada cambio a una muy confusa

— ¿Lucy?— su rostro cambio a una de preocupado— ¿Estas bien?

Lo dude unos segundos y me rendí no llegaría a ninguna parte.

—No… No es nada

— ¿Quieres que paremos?

Me quede callada era obvio que no quería parar pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo, ¿Pero cómo podría? , si lo estaba haciendo con una persona que amo…

En un movimiento alcance su rostro y bese sus labios con fuerza.

Apoye mi cabeza contra su hombro—No puedo hacerlo…—mi voz fue baja

— ¿Lucy que no puedes hacer?

Lo bese de nuevo para callarlo y no intentara hacer más preguntas para que su cerebro tratara de razonar.

Hice que se acostara en el piso y quite mis últimas prendas quedando completamente desnuda sobre él.

Me introduje despacio haciendo que los dos gimiéramos.

—Lucy

Beso mi cuello mientras llevaba un ritmo suave y placentero, podía escucharlo gemir, lo bese con pasión, al mover mis caderas pude ver como el rostro de Natsu cambiaba y suspiraba con fuerza.

Las manos de mi amado pasaron por mi espalda hasta llegar a mi trasero y apretarlo, suspire por la sorpresa y sentí como mi boca se inundaba con su lengua. Al hacer aquello Natsu hallo una forma de ponerme de nuevo en el piso. Me sujete de sus hombros, clave dolorosamente mis uñas en su espalda.

Sentía como un segundo orgasmo estaba cerca.

—Natsu estoy a punto de-

Trate de hablar pero ninguna palabra salía de mi boca por la intensidad de sus movimientos.

— ¿Estas cerca?

Simplemente asentí con la cabeza.

Escuche sus gruñidos y supe que él también estaba cerca, con fuerza salía y entraba, luego de tres segundos no aguante mas y logre llegar al orgasmo, me sujete de sus hombros y arquee mi espalda sintiendo un placer extremo.

Después de unos segundos Natsu la siguió, cayendo encima de ella y posicionando todo su peso.

Me costaba respirar y apenas podía encontrar aliento y seguir el hilo de mis pensamientos, Natsu se apartó y se recostó a mi lado, con su mano gentilmente aparto unos cabellos de mi rostro.

Mire con atención como me miraba, Natsu era un buen chico y se merecía algo mucho mejor que yo, me sentía protegida y amada con él.

Lo abrace sintiéndome un poco mal ya que había venido con intenciones de dejarlo ir pero no lo podría soportar porque yo… de verdad lo amaba.

Sabía muy bien que esto no tenía que suceder desde el inicio todo había sido una locura.

Natsu me sujeto con fuerza aun respirando con dificultad.

—Lucy sabes que yo te aprecio mucho, ¿verdad?

Me quede helada no sabía que pensar o que decir, me pude distraer porque sentí como el piso se ponía frio y hacia que me entrar escalofríos.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer Natsu?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—A esto Natsu no podemos seguir teniendo esta relación

Al decir aquello sintió como el la abrazo más fuerte.

—Tenemos que dejar de ver-

—No digas eso por favor, no lo digas si realmente no lo crees

Me quede callada

—Ya buscaremos una forma de que esto funcione, porque… me enamore de ti…— lo último lo dijo en un murmuro, mi corazón latió con fuerza, tome su mano y la bese con delicadeza a lo que el respondió besando mi frente.

Porque ahora buscarían una forma de que todo salga bien

Porque juntos, estaremos bien.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Buenass :D después de no haber escrito algo en meses esto se me vino a la mente y pensé porque no hacerlo, así que este es un pequeño one shot que saque del lugar más oscuro de mi mente espero que les haya gustado! **_

_**Nos leemos.**_


End file.
